1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handheld and manipulated foot pedicure implements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, many devices have been developed to provide filing and buffing implements for manicure and pedicure use. At least some of these devices have more than one working surface or means for providing different attachments to a working surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 454,956; 1,643,164 and 4,184,499 are illustrative of the art to which the present invention relates and over which the present invention is intended to offer an improvement.